PJO talk
by DamBluePancakes
Summary: Just some random one-shots and headcanons I think of.


**Hi guys, it's me! I'm gonna write whatever pops into my mind, or whatever you guys suggest for a one-shot or head canon. This is gonna be a side project, so updates may be slow. Anyway, thank for checking it out!**

 **Pirate Mania**

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth laughed as Percy kissed her nose, leaving traces of blue raspberry flavored ice cream subsiding on her features. Percy grinned goofily and swept her up in his arms and ran into the water. It was the weekend, and Percy had taken Annabeth to the Montauk, to show her where it all began. So far, they had been having a great time, involving ice cream, cats, and a few forks (don't ask, long story). Now they were in the sea, kissing in a bubble of air Percy had made. They had needed some time together after the Giant War. After a few minutes, they sat down, holding hands, while Annabeth sighed contentedly. Most couples would be bored of simply sitting there, but they were happy like that, drinking in each other's presence and the fact that they were together, unharmed. Annabeth was so happy with Percy, her perfect, loving boyfriend, that she put it off for a while. But soon, she realized that she really had to go.

"Erm, Percy?"

Percy turned immediately to face her, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just sorta need the loo," Annabeth reassured him, a little embarrassed.

His face relaxed again a little.

" 'Kay Wise Girl. Do you want me to come with you?"

Annabeth smiled.

"I'll be fine. Seriously," she added, looking at the concerned look on her boyfriend's face, "It's just the toilet."

"Okay, but I'm coming to the surface," Percy told her.

Rolling her eyes but secretly melting inside, Annabeth swam up, Percy close behind.

As soon as she disappeared into the log cabin, a mysteriously huge and ancient-looking pirate ship came up.

"ARGHHH!"

There was a flash of a hook, and Percy lost consciousness.

oOoOooOoOoooOoOoOo

Percy woke up tied to a mast, surrounded by pirates.

"Well, well, well," one smirked, showing off a golden tooth, "What do we have here?"

Percy looked around. There were about five of them. If he timed it right…

"Well?" the same one demanded, holding his hook to Percy's throat, "Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson," he managed to choke out.

"Good."

The pirate (is he the captain?) removed his hook. Percy gasped for air, and gulped it down gratefully.

"Probably get a lot for a young man like this…"

Voices trailed off as the gang walked away. With a sickening feeling, Percy realized that he was going to be sold. His only chance was to break out… now. He was at sea, so the odds were on his side. He willed the ropes to slip off, and wriggled out, grasping his pen. Sneaking up on the pirates, he uncapped his sword and lunged towards the first one, knocking him out with the hilt, then swiveled around to face three more, who he knocked out using a series of complicated sword motions and judo moves Annabeth had taught him. He finally ended up with the Captain. After a short, feverish battle, Percy had disarmed him. Smiling, he made his way to dive into the sea. But a cold blade was then pressed to his throat.

"Surrender now, or prepare to walk the plank."

Another pirate had emerged from the cabin. Dam. He had forgotten about those little rooms at the front of the ship. Wait… walk the plank?

A little idea formed in Percy's mind, and he smiled secretly. He pretended to fight against the big, burly man holding him at sword point.

"NOOOO! I WILL NEVER SURRENDERRR!"

He even added a feeble punch for effect. Growling, the pirate lifted the demigod up by the scruff of his neck and hoisted him onto the plank, with a sword held in front of him.

"Walk. Or die."

Trembling, Percy mock-staggered away from the sword.

"Oh no! Not the water!"

When he was a few steps away, he just ran off the end.

Lolz, he thought, as the currents guided him to the beach. But just before the ship was out of eyesight, he decided to give the confused, nasty pirates a little gift. Just as he reached the land, a massive wave crashed over the faraway ship.

 **So… I'm not quite sure how that was because I'm not used to writing short stories… review please?**


End file.
